Cinta Bersemi di Kasukabe
by minae cute
Summary: Itachi dan Kyuubi yang merupakan musuh bebuyutan, mendapat tugas KKN di TK Futaba, keseruan apakah yang akan di TK itu, apakah hubungan Itachi dan Kyuubi akan mengalami kemajuan? Temukan jawabannya disini.


Mei 2014

**Sumarry : **Itachi dan Kyuubi yang merupakan musuh bebuyutan, mendapat tugas KKN di TK Futaba, keseruan apakah yang akan di TK itu, apakah hubungan Itachi dan Kyuubi akan mengalami kemajuan? Temukan jawabannya disini.

.

.

**Cinta Bersemi di Kasukabe**

**Disclamer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Crayon Shin-chan © Yoshito Usui**

**Pair : ItaKyuu, ShinKa**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Miss typo's, BL**

**.**

**Chap 1 : Penugasan KKN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Konoha

Kyuubi berjalan santai menelusuri Universitas Konoha sembari memakan pisang, tak dipedulikannya suara orang - orang sekitar yang membicarakannya seperti,

"Kyuubi makan pisang, tak salah?"

"Pisang bukankah dia apelholic?"

"Apa dia salah minum obat?"

Ya, sebagian besar penghuni UK tahu jika Kyuubi adalah apelholic, jadi sangatlah wajar mereka merasa aneh jika Kyuubi memakan pisang.

'Gara - gara setok apel ku habis dan tak ada buah lain dirumah kecuali pisang, aku dipandang seperti alien, memang apa salahnya jika aku memakan buah lain selain apel?' Rutuk Kyuubi dalam hati sambil sesekali memberikan glare gratis pada orang yang dilaluinya, dirinya merasa lelah dipandang seperti itu terus, dan glarenya cukup efektif untuk menakuti penghuni UK.

Pluk

Kyuubi melemparkan kulit pisang yang dimakannya sembarangan, tak mempedulikan tulisan, 'Dilarang membuang sampah sembarangan' atau, 'Buanglah sampah pada tempatnya', masa bodoh dengan semua larangan itu, toh yang membuat peraturan saja kadang melanggarnya, apalagi orang lain? Oke, jangan ditiru ya!

Sementara itu, dibelakang Kyuubi terlihat seorang pemuda berambut raven panjang dikuncir kuda, bermata onix dan mempunyai dua garis di kedua sisi hidungnya yang menyerupai keriput, sedang berjalan sambil membaca sebuah buku berjudul 'Cara menghilangkan keriput' dengan khusuk tak mempedulikan sekitarnya hingga-

Sret

-Pemuda itu terpeleset kulit pisang dan-

Bruuukkk

-Terjatuh dengan pantat yang mencium aspal duluan.

Seketika suasana UK tampak sunyi dengan para penghuni yang bersikeras menahan tawanya, saat melihat kejadian didepan mata mereka. Oke, siapa yang berani menertawakan Uchiha Itachi yang notabene merupakan anak dari pejabat tinggi di Konoha, mereka masihlah ingin hidup, tentunya.

Itachi segera bangkit dari jatuh tidak elitnya dan mengarahan tatapan membunuh di sekelilingnya, "Siapa. Yang. Buang. Kulit. Pisang. Sembarangan, hah?" Sinisnya pada semua yang ada disitu sambil menepuk nepuk pantatnya menghilangkan debu yang menempel.

"Kyu-Kyuubi..." gagap mereka ketakutan sembari menunjuk Kyuubi yang berada didepan, tak jauh dari mereka.

"Kyuubi makan pisang, tak salah?" Pikir Itachi bingung karena biasanya si rubah selalu makan apel, "Kenapa aku jadi mengimentari hal tak penting?" Rutuknya menyalahkan pikirannya barusan.

Tap. Tap. Tap

Itachi berjalan cepat agar bisa mengejar Kyuubi, "Rubah buluk!" Serunya sesampainya di belakang Kyuubi.

"Apa?" Sinis Kyuubi setelah menoleh dan mendapati Itachi berada dibelakangnya dengan satu buah pisang berada ditangannya.

'Jadi rubah itu beneran makan pisang?' Batin Itachi error, "Rupanya siluman rubah telah bertransformasi menjadi siluman monyet ya..." hardik Itachi sembari memicingkan matanya pada pisang yang dibawa Kyuubi, "Dan apa kau tahu jika membuang kulit pisang sembarangan bisa mencelakai orang lain?" Cecarnya sing a song.

"Aku baru tau jika tuan Itachi Uchiha yang terhormat, suka mencampuri urusan orang lain," sindir Kyuubi halus, dia sedang tak ingin ribut, "Dan jika kau keberatan dengan kulit pisang yang ku buang, kenapa tak kau pungut saja hmm, Pe. Mu. Lung!" Caci Kyuubi dan memilih melanjutkan perjalanan yang tertunda.

"Sialan kau!" Desis Itachi yang langsung menunduk mengambil kerikil dan melemparkannya kedepan.

Ctak

"Awww!" Ringis Kyuubi karena kepalanya terkena lemparan kerikil dari Itachi, dia pun membalikkan badannya kebelakang dan melihat Itachi yang meleletkan lidahnya seperti anak kecil, "Kau!" Tunjuknya pada Itachi dengan pisang yang berada di genggamannya.

Pluk

Kyuubi melempar kulit pisang kearah Itachi, namun dapat dihindari Itachi dengan mudah.

"Siapa yang melempar pisang ke wajahku?" Tanya seorang pria berambut hitam, berjanggut dan perokok berat yang menjadi korban pelemparan pisang Kyuubi.

"A-Asuma sensei..." gagap Kyuubi yang melihat dosen pembimbingnya ternistai oleh pisang yang dimakan separuh olehnya, "Ehehe." Tawanya canggung sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Apakah kalian berdua tak lelah bertengkar terus?" Tanyanya sambil melihat Itachi dan Kyuubi yang selalu bertengkar gara-gara masalah sepele, "Aku saja capek melihat pertengkaran kalian." Lanjutnya sembari menghisap rokoknya.

"Dia duluan sensei!" Seru Itachi dan Kyuubi bersamaan dan saling menunjuk, "Kamu!" Geram mereka tak mau kalah.

"Cukup!" Sentak Asuma menghentikan pertengkaran Itachi dan Kyuubi, "Kuharap kalian tak akan bertengkar saat KKN nanti." Harapnya agar kedua mahasiswanya tak memalukan di tempat KKN.

"Maksud sensei?" Ucap Itachi tak mengerti.

"Kalian berdua akan KKN di TK Futaba wilayah Kasukabe." Jelas Asuma singkat.

"Tidak mau..." tolak Kyuubi, "Tak bisakah saya sekelompok dengan mahasiswa lain, sensei?" Rajuknya tak suka jika sekelompok dengan Itachi.

"Siapa juga yang mau sekelompok denganmu?" Ledek Itachi melirik Kyuubi singkat.

"Ini sudah final... Lagipula hanya kalian berdua yang belum mendapat kelompok." Putus Asuma sepihak, "Bersiaplah, karena dua hari lagi kalian akan kesana." Perintahnya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Itachi dan Kyuubi.

"Ini tak adil... Bagaimana mungkin aku sekelompok dengan keriput?" Keluh Kyuubi yang tak bisa menerima kenyataan.

"Jangan bertindak seolah hanya kau yang tertindas disini... Aku juga tak suka jika harus sekelompok denganmu, rubah." Sindir Itachi dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Kyuubi begitu saja.

Ya, baik Itachi maupun Kyuubi tak ada yang mau jika harus dijadikan satu kelompok KKN, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, mereka tak bisa menolak keputusan yang sudah diberikan senseinya. Berharap saja agar meka berdua tak bertengkar di tempat KKN nanti.

**Minae Cute**

Kasukabe

Tin. Tiinn. Tiiinnn

"Ya, sebentar.." Seru suara seseorang didalam rumah ketika mendengar suara klakson bus sekolah.

Kriet

"Okaeri, mama." Sapa Shin-chan yang langsung masuk rumah ketika pintu terbuka.

"Yang benar tadaima, Shin-chan." Ucap Misae membenarkan ucapan anak sulungnya.

"Hihihi" senyum Ibu guru Midori Yoshinaga atau sekarang kita panggil Ishizaka karena sudah menikah dengan Junichi Ishizaka, saat melihat pertengkaran kecil Shin-chan dan Ibunya.

"Bu Ishizaka... Ada perlu apa" tanya Misae yang menyadari jika guru Shin-chan akan mengajaknya bicara, karena tak biasanya guru itu ikut turun saat mengantar Shin-chan pulang, jika tak ada keperluan.

"Bu Nohara, bisakah rumah anda dijadikan tempat menginap oleh dua mahasiswa Konaha yang akan KKN di TK kami?" Ijin Bu Ishizaka menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya.

"Tapi rumah kami tak ada kamar kosong." Tolak Misae secara halus.

"Ku dengar dari Shin-chan dirumah anda ada loteng yang bisa digunakan untuk tidur," ungkap Ishizaka, "Akan ada uang kompensasi bagi rumah yang ditinggali mahasiswa." Rayunya mengingat saran Shin-chan jika ingin membujuk Ibunya haruslah mengiminginya dengan uang.

"Baiklah, kapan dua mahasiswa itu akan datang?" Sahut Misae yang tertarik dengan penawaran Ishizaka.

"Dua hari lagi." Jelas Ishizaka yang merasa senang karena Misae menerima tawarannya, "Mohon bantuannya." Pintanya sembari membungkukkan badan, tanda berterima kasih.

"Iya, tak perlu sungkan." Balas Misae yang ikut membungkukkan badan.

Tin. Tiinn. Tiiinnn

"Ayo Bu Ishizaka, murid yang lain sudah menunggu." Ajak Bunta Takakura selaku kepala sekolah pada Ishizaka.

"Hai." Jawab Ishizaka seraya melihat Takakura yang berada di bangku kemudi, "Saya permisi dulu." Pamitnya pada Misae.

"Hati-hati di jalan." Balas Misae singkat.

Setelah bus sekolah pergi meninggalkan rumah Nohara.

"Yes, akan dapat uang." Riang Misae memikirkan uang yang akan didapatkannya, dari mengijinkan mahasiswa menginap dirumahnya.

"Dasar tante-tante mata duitan." Ledek Shin-chan dari depan pintu.

Ctak

"Shin-chan!" Seru Misae sambil menjitak kepala anaknya.

"Ta. Ta. Ta." Celoteh Himawari melihat kerukunan ibu dan kakaknya.

Apakah yang akan terjadi dikediaman Nohara pasca dua mahasiswa Tokyo menginap dirumahnya? Entahlah! Mungkin akan semakin ramai.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini adalah project crossover pertama Nae, dengan menggabungkan Naruto dan Crayon Shin-chan.. Karena settingnya akan lebih banyak di Kasukabe, jadi disini mayoritas menggunakan pemain dari Crayon Shin-chan, semoga kalian tak keberatan.

Genre romance, entah mengapa tak bisa lepas dari fict Nae, mungkin karena Nae lebih suka sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan percintaan, ceritanya bisa lebih hidup, mungkin... Dan untuk genre humor, Nae sengaja nulis yang ringan dan enak dibaca, agar bisa mengimbangi fict multichap Nae lain dengan genre hurt/comfort.

Anggap saja sebagai obat kesedihan dan kekesalan kalian selama membaca fict Nae yang lain, juga sebagai permintaan maaf Nae atas fict lain yang mengecewakan kalian...


End file.
